


Desperate Times

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Married Sex, PWP, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: “I can’t believe this is happening.”“You can’t believe it? I just wanted to buy a bottle of wine. You know you guys bought a whole house for this kind of thing-”“A house we are currently sharing with Patrick’s parents so-”Desperate times call for desperate measures in the Brewer-Rose household.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126
Collections: Politics? What Politics?





	Desperate Times

“Oh my god.”

“Stevie?!”

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Oh my god, you two! I did not need to see that.”

“You weren’t supposed to see anything, to begin with.”

“Well, obviously. Though to be fair you guys need to lock your door.”

“David you didn’t lock the door?!”

“Okay, I thought I did.”

“Oh, you  _ thought  _ you did.”

“Why are you doing that?”

“I don’t know David, maybe because Stevie just walked in on you-”

“So can I buy this wine or not?”

“What are you still  _ doing _ here?”

“I was trying to support your business- I wasn’t expecting a show at 3 in the afternoon.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“You can’t believe it? I just wanted to buy a bottle of wine. You know you guys bought a whole house for this kind of thing-”

“A house we are currently sharing with Patrick’s parents so-”

“Ah, desperate times again.”

“Still not desperate.”

“Tell that to your husband, he looked pretty desperate to get your tongue-”

“Okay, that’s enough from you. The wine’s on the house, can you lock the door on your way out?”

“Really David?”

“Fine by me, I’m grabbing one of the good bottles.”

**_Ding_ **

“...”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Don’t look at you like what? Like your best friend didn’t just walk into our place of business and find me begging you to get your tongue deeper into my ass?”

“I mean is that really the worst thing she’s caught us doing?”

“At least last time we were at home.”

“ _ Mmmhmm-  _ and what a good time that was _. _ ”

“What are you doing?”

“The door’s definitely locked now.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore.”

“Oh so you don’t want me to get my tongue back on your-”

“Please stop talking.”

“Sloppy little hole and-”

“David  _ please _ .”

“Open you up so we can celebrate properly.”

“Please- _ oh yeah just like that _ .”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“Okay but that’s what you said about the door too.”

“Patrick?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“You can stop talking now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first little jump into something bordering on PWP... waters nice here I might hang out more often!


End file.
